I Can Love You Like That
by dUmBlOnD
Summary: Lily and James reflect on when they fell in love while sharing their first dance at their wedding reception.


**A/N: This is a one-shot song fic and it doesn't have anything to do with my other story, The Experiment (you should read it, it is great, if I do say so myself). Read it and Review it. This song is by John Michel Montgomery or All-4-1, whoever you want to say it's by, but it is my favorite and I have wanted to write this story for a long time. And I know that this song probably wasn't around when this story is based but for the sake of the story, let's pretend it was.**  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are J. K. Rowling, and this song is by John Michel Montgomery or All-4-1, whoever you want to say it's by.  
  
Summary: Lily and James reflect on when they fell in love while sharing their first dance at their wedding reception.  
  
I Can Love You Like That  
  
'_They read you Cinderella, _

_You hoped it would come true, _

_That one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you. _

_You like old sappy movies, _

_You never will forget the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet.'_  
  
"James," Lily Potter whispered in her new husband's ear as he led her onto the dance floor, "I love you so much."  
  
"I have always loved you, my Lily-flower," he whispered back.  
  
"Don't call me that, Jake." Lily whispered laughing.  
  
"Only if you don't call me that. I hate that name."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Forever?" James asked.  
  
_'All this time that you've been waiting, _

_Well you don't have to wait no more.'_  
  
"As long as you don't become the prat you were in 7th year."  
  
"You know you loved me."  
  
"I couldn't stand you."  
  
"Then why did you go out with me?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't quit sending your minions after me."  
  
"So, it was just to get rid of me?" he asked sounding hurt.  
  
"Well, partly. It was also because you were just so damn cute."  
  
"Hahaha. Do you remember our first date?"  
  
"You mean when you kidnapped me and held me hostage in the basement of Honeydukes?"  
  
**Flashback  
**  
Lily Evans walked into the corridor outside Gryffindor tower. "Professor?" She called.  
  
"I guess I could teach you a thing or two," somebody said.  
  
"Potter," Lily spat as if the name was venom.  
  
"Why, Lily-flower, I keep telling you that you should call me," he walked over to her and scooped her into his arms, "Dear-Sweet-Future-Husband-Whom- I-Love."  
  
"Fat chance. Put me down."  
  
"Not until we go on a date."  
  
"Really, when would that be?"  
  
"Now," he carried her two the humpbacked witch that always gave her the creeps.  
  
"James, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am taking you to Honeydukes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Very carefully," James said setting her down. Lily saw her chance and tried to take off down the hall; but at the very last second, James grabbed her and pulled her back. "I said that we were going on a date."  
  
James put Lily in the hump of the witch and she slid down a long slide. Almost as soon as she was down, she heard James closing the hump and sliding down the slide after her. As soon as he was down, he clapped his hands and thirty or so candles flamed to life revealing what had to have been at least fifty dozen lilies and chocolates up the wazoo.  
  
"Oh, James," Lily breathed.  
  
"You just called me James," James said sounding shocked.  
  
"Well, you did this sweet thing for me; I guess that we could at least be on a first name basis."  
  
"Well I'm honored," James said mockingly. "Would you like some chocolate?"  
  
"I couldn't very well refuse; now could I?"  
  
**Present**  
  
"I wasn't holding you hostage: I was making you fall in love with me."  
  
"If that is what you want to think, then you think that?"  
  
"I will; thank you."  
  
_'I can love you like that, _

_I would make you my world, _

_Move heaven and Earth, _

_If you were my girl.'  
_  
"I love this song," Lily said smiling at all the memories that the song evoked.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Lily?" James called. "Lily, where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here, James!" Lily called. "What do you need?"  
  
James walked over to the rock by the lake Lily was sitting on and saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Lily," James asked worried taking her in his arms, "what's the matter, baby?"  
  
"Oh, it is so stupid," Lily said laughing through her tears.  
  
"That's okay, I understand stupid," James smirked, "I have been friends with Sirius for all of my life, haven't I? What's the matter?"  
  
"It's just, I've spent seven years of my life at Hogwarts, and tomorrow, it will all be over."  
  
"Lily?" James asked finally getting up the courage to ask what he came out here to ask.  
  
"What, honey?" She was worried, James sounded so nervous. James was a lot of things, but nervous wasn't one of them.  
  
"I have liked you since fifth year, and then earlier this year, you finally accepted my offer to go out on a date." As James got down on one knee, Lily heard music from somewhere in the distance playing her favorite song.  
  
_'I will give you my heart, _

_Be all that you need,_

_Show me you're everything that's special to me. _

_If you give me a chance, _

_I could love you like that.'_  
  
"James?" Lily asked unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.  
  
James pulled a small velvet box out of the pocket of his robes. "Lily, I have been in love with you for a long time. I know that I will be in love with you for the rest of time." He played with a piece of her hair for a moment before opening the box and saying, "Lily, I want to marry you and I want to have children you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lily Rose Evans, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, James," Lily breathed, "of course I will." She gave him a hug and kissed him.  
  
Lily pulled James up from the ground and danced with him.  
  
"I love you so much, Dear-Sweet-Future-Husband-That-I-Love."  
  
James laughed as he sang,  
  
_"I never make a promise I don't intend to keep, _

_So when I say forever, forever's what I mean. _

_I ain't no Casanova, _

_but I swear this much is true, _

_I won't be holding nothing back when it comes to you. _

_You dream of love that's everlasting, _

_Well baby open up your eyes. _

_I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
  
I will give you my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
If you give me a chance  
  
I can love you like that  
  
You want tenderness-I got tenderness  
  
And I see through to the heart of you  
  
If you want a man who understands  
  
You don't have to look very far  
  
I can love you  
  
I can  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
  
I will give you my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
  
I will give you my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl"_  
  
**Present  
**  
The song finished playing but the couple didn't stop dancing and nobody did anything but smile at the people who were oblivious to everyone and everything around them. And the rest, as they say, is history.  
  
**A/N: Review! Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do I suck as a writer? Tell me your honest opinion! Flames are welcome! Also, people who are waiting for me to update 'The Experiment', I will do it sometime within the next few days.**


End file.
